In golf, some training devices may be an integral part of a golf club (i.e., built-in). That is, the golf club may not be readily used for play in a round of golf. Alternatively, other training devices may only function as a golf training device such that the training device may not be used for other purposes. Instead of the types of training device for golf mentioned above, individuals may use already-owned and/or everyday-used portable electronic devices as a training device for golf.